Groundhog
by Midori12
Summary: Grimsley tells me the schedule for the day, but I can't fathom why. It's the same thing everyday. - NonCon KindermaerchenShipping, Marley x Grimsley; mentions of NonCon RolandShipping, Shauntal x Grimsley; Gameverse; Implied Rape; Title in reference to the movie Groundhog Day


**Groundhog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up today with bruises on my neck.

There were dark spots all over my body I noticed when I stepped in front of the mirror, but the ones on my neck were the first ones I saw.

I hear Grimsley enter the bathroom, not even minding my privacy. If I could even call it privacy. I'm not allowed that in this place.

A dungeon. I'm trapped in a large basement underneath the Isshu Pokémon League. Only Shauntal knows I'm here, but she can't help me. I'm not really upset with her, though.

She was here herself before I came along.

I wish she could help me, but I honestly prefer that she don't. If she tried, he would probably _kill _her…

Grimsley comes up behind me and nuzzles his face into my hair. I hate standing here and letting him do this, especially as I look at myself in the mirror naked, but I cannot move. If I show him fear, he will create more unnecessary bruises and maybe even broken bones…

He tells me I look pretty. But yet the marks covering my body are ugly. He doesn't mention the bruises.

There is a sharp tool on the sink in front of me. I glance at it so quickly that Grimsley fails to notice. If I moved fast enough, I could probably catch him in the neck and make a run for it. But it would be the worst risk possible. Grimsley trains Dark-type Pokémon, which are known for being cunning. He used to gamble, after all, and was a master at it. Knowing him, he probably placed the tool there on purpose and is expecting me to attempt to use it.

I choose to leave the tool alone.

Grimsley tells me the schedule for the day, but I can't fathom why. It's the same thing everyday.

After he leaves, I take a warm shower and get myself dressed in my typical Gothic-Lolita dress. The only thing I'm comfortable wearing.

I head out into the dining room area, where I am fed a measly breakfast of eggs and bacon. It's better than nothing, I suppose.

Grimsley sits across from me and talks about random things. He prattles on about how much he loves his Pokémon and how he loves to see the look of sorrow on Trainers' faces when he defeats them. He spoke today about how he watched a particular girl with funny-looking buns in her hair cry. He said he loved the feeling of mentally _destroying _her and her dreams of being Champion.

I somehow wonder if he has an attraction to her. I wouldn't mind, but if she became another one of his victims, she wouldn't last a week. I hope she doesn't return to challenge him. For her sake.

I wound up in this situation when I defeated Grimsley. He was the last Elite Four member I decided to fight before facing off against Iris, but I never even saw the Dragon Master. The last thing I saw of the outside world was that nasty smirk on Grimsley's face in his Elite Four room before he strangled me with his scarf and knocked me out.

I guess he liked me enough not to kill me. I'm sure other Trainers didn't get that luxury.

Honestly, being killed may have been better than living everyday in this Hell…

Grimsley finishes his breakfast before I do. He has to be ready to sit at his post in his Elite Four room by ten. He tells me he'll see me on his break and heads upstairs. I sigh and dread the arrival of three o'clock.

I return to my room, which is actually fairly comfortable for a dungeon. There's a large bed similar to Caitlin's, but the room itself reminds me of Shauntal's Elite Four room. It is lit by blue flames floating mysteriously on the wall. There are also several books lined up on neatly on bookshelves, which I am allowed to read. I never found out how long Shauntal was locked in here.

I pick up a book off of the side table next to my bed, which I have been reading for the past few days now. It is one of Shauntal's novels, writing discreetly about her life in this dungeon. I say discreetly because it's written like a fiction tale with made-up characters, but I know different. I'm currently living this nightmare, so I know the truth behind her coded words.

I secretly hope someone out there will catch on and ask her about it so that maybe I have a chance.

The time passes by so quickly that I don't even notice when Grimsley enters my room. I set the book down and prepare to remove my clothes.

He doesn't even need to order me to anymore. I am not to question it or he beats me. Simple as that.

I don't want to keep my eyes open, but I am forced to watch him as he stares at me with those sick, devilish eyes and pounds into me. I want to cry, but I am his perfect victim because I do not.

Which is why the bun-haired girl would not last long in here. I learned quickly that crying only worsens the beatings.

Once he finishes, he returns to his post upstairs. I clean up, put my dress back on, and continue reading. I'm almost done with this book and it's getting to the part about her escape.

I hope that maybe one day I'll get an ending similar to this. Except maybe Grimsley will be dead in the corner.

It's finally time for dinner. I return to the dining room area for a feast of chicken and rice. I can never understand how Grimsley can eat the same thing every night. I imagine maybe in the outside world he eats something else and just eats with me so that I'm not alone.

I actually kinda wish I was.

After dinner is the worst part of the day. It's almost the same as what happens at three o'clock except this is the time when he makes the bruises on my body.

This is probably the only thing about the day that changes: where he makes the marks and how he does it.

Yesterday, he got a kick out of strangling me. Today, he brought out a knife and dug it into random parts of my body. He says seeing blood is what he loves most in the world.

He actually took so much blood this time that I felt extremely dizzy. If I can never escape from this place, then I just pray to some higher being that one of these days he just ends it quickly.

But I know that if I last longer than Shauntal and he can't find another victim, he'll probably get tired of me and kill me off slowly.

It's bound to end opposite of Shauntal's novels for me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up today with cuts all over my body.

* * *

**Living the same sad routine everyday is bound to be Hell.**

**~Midori**


End file.
